Brother, My Brother
by YaoiChick1
Summary: Chris and Wyatt. Two brothers on too opposite side's of war. UnChanged future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Or the song Brother, My Brother

Warning: None.

Couple: None

Summary: Chris and Wyatt. Two brothers on too opposite side's of war. Switches POV. UnChanged future.

'_Song Lyrics'_

**'Wyatt's POV'**

'Chris's POV'

'Both Wyatt's and Chris's POV'

Brother, My Brother

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

**Chris...when did we start hating each other so much? What happened to how we used to be? We were so close back then. Alway's had each other's back. Why can't you see this is all to protect us? To protect you? Why can't we forget this war and be the brothers we were?**

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns can't remember why_

_It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

**We have faced off plenty of times. Me from the side of dictatorship and you from the side of the Resistance trying to get in my way. Now when ever I see you I get so angry I can not think straight. Our pride get's in the way of trying to prove who's right.**

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning_

_When you lose your heart_

Wyatt don't you see what it is your doing? Your destroying the world mom, Aunt Phebe, and Aunt Paige and all our ancestors gave there lives to protect. Why did you have to go to the dark side? What good was it when your alone? When you have no one but your followers who only do as there told out of fear. What good is fighting when your not you anymore? Where is the brother I looked up to as a kid and the brother who always protected me? Where is he Wyatt?

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

Why are we fighting Wyatt? We're brother's! You and I both know that this is wrong what your doing even if you won't admit it. Why can't things just go back to how there supposed to be. Were we didn't fight life and death battles against each other but against the demons that deserve it? Just tell me why Wyatt.

_Yes_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

_Yes_

_Let's take a moment to look deep inside_

_and say we're willing to give love a try_

_we're not as different as we seem to be_

_there's so much more to me than what you see_

**Why do you hate me? I try to protect you and you betray me? Why can't you just try and see it my way? To try and understand why I'm doing this. We're not as different as you would like to think, little brother. We both fight to protect what is important to us. There's more to me then just the ruler of darkness. I'm still your brother Chris. If only you would see that.**

_It don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_then turn around and walk away_

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

Would you stop and think of what your doing for once Wyatt? Would you think of the consequences? No one is happy not even you. You know I'm right so why fight with it? Just end this war and come back to the good side. I won't let them hurt you. Just end this already!

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

Stop this useless fighting and just come home already. We're brothers we should love on another not be trying to kill each other. Let's just go back how we used to be alway's having each others back. I will make that happen. I won't lose you, My Brother.

Please review. And as for the song I just think it suites them soooo much!


End file.
